Cursed
by gCosahi
Summary: Puede que siempre no sea una maldición. Aviso: Este fic participa en el Reto especial San Valentin: Love or Bites? The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Luasions!


**Disclaimer: **todo el universo y los personajes de The Vampire Diaries pertenecen tanto a la editorial que los publica como a la televisora que produce la serie.

**Aviso**: Este fic participa en el _Reto especial San Valentin: Love or Bites? The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Luasions!_

**A Vampire Diaries Fanfiction**

**Cursed**

Damon Salvatore escupió el trago de sangre no más ésta fue saboreada por su lengua y dejó caer con gracia el delicado cuerpo femenino contra el suelo. Una vez más, lo atacó el tormentoso pensamiento que lo acosó cuando despertó aquella medianoche. Había salido a caminar. A volar lejos. No es que huyera, él no lo hacía, ¿pero por qué sentía que sí? ¿Por la velocidad de sus pasos? ¿Por la desesperación asfixiante que sintió en aquella habitación cuando despertó? Salió huyendo. Nunca había pasado. Pero decían que para todo había una primera vez, y al parecer ésta era la de él.

Había superado la muerte. Había superado convertirse en humano. Tenía que superar esto. Otra hembra. Pero no importaba cuántas mujeres se hubiera encontrado desde que saliera de aquella habitación. El olor, el sabor, el eco de su excitación dominaba todavía sus sentidos y parecía hacerlo más fuerte mientras más mujeres mordía y drenaba, siempre escupiendo al final el botín. Una hembra más, de contoneo pronunciado, dulce esencia. Su cabello largo, suave y brillante se balanceaba según la cadencia de sus caderas; tentador, una llamada a morderla suavemente y drenar la cálida sangre. El momento oportuno, una mirada seductora y la tenía bajo su hechizo, entre sus brazos.

Sus carcajadas no eran suaves, sino estridentes; sus curvas no amoldaban perfectamente a sus manos; la esencia que antes fuera dulce, ahora atosigaba su olfato. Una mordida, un trago… sabía a tierra, sabía a aceite. No, no, no… la maldición del vampiro no era la inmortalidad, no era beber sangre de otros seres, no era la fuerza sobrehumana, no. Era el deseo por sangre… no cualquier sangre. La maldición no era beber cualquier sangre, sino beber una sangre en particular… ayer, hoy, mañana, siempre. La demás jamás volvería a tener sabor, volumen, tono, un gusto especial, nunca más.

Damon regresó a la habitación y entró por la ventana, las cortinas que la cuidaban de miradas indiscretas y de la brisa nocturna, volaron pavorosas frente a Damon; en un intento de resistencia miró al techo, tratando de clavar su mirada ahí, pero irremediablemente, como la tierra al sol, su gravedad lo atrajo, tanto a su mirada como a sus pasos. La chaqueta de cuero cayó contra el suelo, la camiseta negra no taró en hacerle compañía.

Maldiciendo internamente cuanta grosería conocía en cada idioma que dominaba. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, dándole la espalda en lo que tardaba quitarse las botas, calcetas y demás ropa que evitara el contacto; débil, vulnerable, miró hacia atrás. La otra mitad de la cama estaba ocupada por un cuerpo de suaves curvas femeninas, que soltó un profundo suspiro de satisfacción al acomodarse en su espalda. El piso bajo las plantas de los pies de Damon, estaba helado, mantuvo la mirada en las tentadoras formas femeninas. ¿Qué había hecho? No pudo si quiera empezar a formular la respuesta porque empezaba a ser difícil resistirse al impulso que lo empujaba a cernirse sobre ella y tomarla como hombre y como vampiro. Hundiéndose en sus tiernas, dulces y suculentas carnes.

Estaba envenado, ebrio y drogado de su fragancia. Y no tenía suficiente, adicto a su olor, a su sangre, a su carne… y sólo había probado una vez. Pequeña bruja, ¿qué le había hecho?

-¿Damon? –preguntó ella con voz soñolienta y tentadora, de nuevo el impulso que lo obligaba gustosamente a morderla-. ¿Por qué estás frío?

Prefirió guardarse la soez respuesta que correspondía a esa pregunta, porque tenía en mente cosas más importantes que hacer con la boca que responder como saborear, sorber y lamer.

Y mientras se hundía en su calor y bebía su sangre, a la vez que el eco de sus gemidos lo llevaba cada vez más y más arriba, consideró la posibilidad de que siempre no fuera una maldición.


End file.
